a pesar de la muerte
by Mac Sato
Summary: Las promesas se cumplen y a pesar de la muerte la vida o lo que sea Uno vive mas de una vida y algunas veces vuelve a toparse con personas importantes de tu vida


ya daban las 3 de la tarde y sabia que si quería llegar temprano debería apresurarse a terminar el proyecto e ir a cambiarse de ropa, no era para menos la chica que le gustaba y que desde hace mas de 3 años la traía loca la había invitado a salir, cualquier persona diría que la persona que estaba hay no era la renombrada ingeniero asami sato una de las mentes mas brillantes de ciudad republica , quien la rediseño por completo, no era para menos el avatar la había invitado a comer y a bailar...

daba vueltas en circulos una y otra vez en su habitación no sabia que hacer estaba muy nerviosa había podido hacer lo que había esperado desde que se fue al polo sur a recuperarse no podía tranquilizarse solo quería que llegara la noche, quería tener a la ingeniero en sus brazos, sin duda algo en sus vacaciones hizo que cambiara dentro de elmas , algo que hizo que adquirieran el valor de expresar lo que sienten aunque no han dicho nada acerca de lo que sucede entre ellas pero sabían que se amaban.

llegaron las 6 de la tarde y korra llego a la casa de asami sin duda ese día ella se veía mas que hermosa mas que nunca ella sin duda la deslumbró no supo ni como ni porque pero al momento en que estuvieron cerca korra no dudo ni un segundo y dando un leve jalón procurando de no lastimar a la ingeniero la acerco a su cuerpo pero algo la sorprendio , de pronto los labios de asami se posaron sobre los suyos esto sorprendio increíblemente a la chica de piel oscura pero no intento separarse ni nada por el estilo lo único que hizo fue pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la la ingeniero atrayéndola mas. a ella no quería que ese momento que acabara pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que ese maravilloso beso que ambas deseaban terminara

-korra ... yo... lo siento no quise incomodarte... perdón - pronuncio la ingeniero

+¿porque lo sientes? no te disculpes-dijo sosteniendo el rostro de la ingeniero obligando a que esta la mirara- no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando ese beso, no sabes cuanto lo disfrute así que no te disculpes

... -abuela estas bien?

+si estoy bien solo estaba recordando algo

-que recordaste?

+recordaba el primer beso que me di con asami fue hermoso+ una lagrima no pudo evitar salir de sus ojos

-la extrañas cierto?

+cada momento de mi vida lo hago, cada noche, cada amanecer, cada segundo en que respiro, siento que fue ayer el día en que se fue para siempre pero también siento en que fue ayer el día en que nos besamos por primera vez, el día de nuestra boda, cuando tubimos a rokut, cuando tuvimos a yaru, cuando nos juramos amor eterno, soy el avatar he vivido cientos de vidas y viviré cientos mas y creeme yetsun que la seguiré amando de igual manera como en esta hasta que el ciclo del avatar termine, jamas encontré a alguien como ella bella, inteligente,leal y una gran mujer que siempre amare lo digo hoy y para siempre que siempre amare a Asami sato dueña de industrias futuro, esposa del avatar, madre de rokut y yaru, maestra en avatar control y la mujer que me robo mi corazón te amo asami y siempre lo haré+ al decir esto una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta la lapida que poseía una inscripción

"aquí yace asami sato, hija de hiroshi y yasuko sato, esposa del avatar korra, dueña de industrias futuro y remodeladora de cuidad república, fiel esposa madre y mujer ejemplar" ...

20 años después...

-hola

+hola soy matura - al apreciar esos bellos ojos verdes algo en mi me dijo haber visto a esa chica antes

+perdón te conozco creó que te he visto antes? disculpa pero no me he presentado como se debe yo soy el nuevo avatar yerot y seria un gran honor que me acompañaras a tomar un café

-pues tal vez nos hemos visto antes quizás en otra vida... y si me encantaría tomar un café contigo así me cuentas lo que se siente ser el avatar ...

a lo lejos se apreciaba a una vieja maestra aire sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-sin duda korra jamas rompes una promesa sigues igual de embobada por asami como en tu vida pasada, se que la amaras hasta el fin de los tiempos... - sin mas que decir la vieja maestra Jinora se alejo de aquel lugar dejando a yerot reencarnación de el avatar korra y a matura reencarnación de la ingeniero asami sato sin duda un promesa de amor del avatar jamas se rompe y ni el tiempo ni la muerte ni nada hará cambiar los sentimientos de korra


End file.
